Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a basic electromagnetic component. In addition, the invention relates to an electromagnetic power unit based on the basic electromagnetic component.
Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Problems of present-day electromagnetic power units like electric motors, generators and linear motors, are that they are vulnerable to damage due to overload and difficult to repair and they have usually short life cycle and their materials are problematic to separate for recycling. Moreover, the construction of electric motors and other electromagnetic power units are complex, and they usually consist of a large and usually laborious to wind complicated magnetic core for coils.
Nowadays commercially available electromagnetic power units like motors are typically constructed by combining coils wound with copper and their iron cores together to form a single major unit, which cannot be dissembled for maintenance, repair or material separation and recycling. Used electric motors are at present collected as big piles in junkyards waiting for dismounting, because material separation of copper, iron and aluminum from them is so troublesome and time-consuming that the value of recycled metal is not worth the working time needed for metal separation.
Because electric motor coils and their iron core are wound together to create a single large unit, they are very difficult and tedious to repair to fix a coil damaged by overload, for example. That is why a motor with damaged coil is today usually not worth fixing, rather than replacing it with new one. Damaged electric motors end up in heaps of hazardous electric waste.
Current electric motors with their coils and cores built as a single large unit are manufactured typically suitable for only one or at most for two operating voltages, so that they must be produced as several various models if delivered for different operating voltages.